


Breaking Free

by Nanaea



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaea/pseuds/Nanaea
Summary: Kurt helps Remy break free of Rogue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> slashthedrabble Prompt #174: Broke(n)

Remy sat on the balcony railing, one leg dangling precariously out into the dark night, the other propped up to support his forearm. Even drunk the man had better balance than most, not that it eased Kurt's mind any. It wasn't Remy's physical balance that he was worried about. It was his emotional balance that concerned Kurt at the moment.   
  
"Come, mein freund," he said, holding out his hand. "Come inside."   
  
Remy ignored him. "Why she keep playing dese games?" he asked.  
  
"Why do you let her?" He hated seeing his friend like this. Dejected. Broken. And for what? The love of a woman? If only he could make Remy see the futility of it.  
  
"Don' know." Remy shrugged, a frown creasing his brow. "Guess dis Cajun jus' used to havin' his heart torn out over an' over. He forget what it like to be free of de' Rogue."  
  
"Then perhaps you need a reminder."  
  
"What you have in mind, mon ami?"  
  
"Come down from there and I will show you."   
  
Remy swung his legs around and slid gracefully from the railing, landing on his feet. Kurt heaved a sigh of relief. "Don' tell me you worried 'bout Remy fallin'?" he asked, taking a step closer.  
  
"Nein. You fell a long time ago, mein freund. I am just trying to help you back up." He held out his hand again and Remy took it. "Let us go somewhere private."  
  
"Oui."

**Author's Note:**

> Remy and Kurt belong to Marvel Entertainment and the god that is Stan Lee. I’m just borrowing them to live out my own sick fantasies. I do this purely for my own enjoyment. I make no money from it, claim no rights to it, and have a mortal fear of lawyers.


End file.
